russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 will air hit foreign shows at a more current date
February 2, 2018 RPN managing director Teofilo Henson announced that the Kabarkada viewing will be more up to date because the shows will only be a week or two behind the US airings. MacGyver Maintaining the same target demographic of young viewership and positioning, RPN 9 is the free Philippine TV channel that has the home of the popular American shows such as The X-FIles, Survivor, Hell's Kitchen and MacGyver, which will be accessible to a wider audience and market, particularly with millennials that comprise much of its audience. Its popular weeknight lineup of series and shows (9:30-11:30 p.m.) will continue airing alongside the American television seasons. RPN's weeknight programming will continue to offer the best in Hollywood entertainment by bringing together in-demand dramas, reality shows and comedy sitcoms to the Philippine audience, a refreshing for the millennials. "We will be current with the seasons being played in the USA as a complement to RPN’s commitment to bringing the very best in entertainment to the market place," he said. "Viewers no longer have to wait for the usual 4-12 months to catch the latest developments in their favorite shows or even download them from the internet." Beginning February 5, RPN 9 has changed the viewing habits of the Filipino audience via its Fresh from the U.S. campaign, where the weeknight programming airs episodes days after its initial U.S. airing. Aside from this development, Henson said the station will be airing some brand new shows from the US like Riverdale, America's Next Top Model (cycle 24), NCIS, Grey's Anatomy and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend, preparing for a brand new seasons of hit shows like Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Amazing Race 30, Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers, the number 1 US reality competition Hell's Kitchen and MacGyver, while the longest-running sci-fi drama in television The X-Files will have a new improved 11th season. 'About RPN' RPN recently launched several top rating US programs such as Riverdale, America's Next Top Model, NCIS, Grey's Anatomy and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend. These popular shows bolstered RPN's line-up of viewer favorites like The X-Files, The Amazing Race 30, Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers, Hell's Kitchen and MacGyver. And to satisfy the youth"s clamor for immediate airing of new seasons, these hot programs are aired on television in a way only RPN can deliver -- Fresh from the U.S.. RPN's weeknight programming revolutionary Fresh from the U.S., hooked its audience by delivering the latest seasons and episodes as they are aired in the U.S. Background music *Brighten Up by Freeplay Music (used for segment) *TV Star Tonight by Freeplay Music (used for segment) *Propellerheads - Spybreak (The Matrix) *James Bond Theme - Moby *Simon Says - Pharoahe Monch (scenes) (rap) *Smack My Bitch Up - The Prodigy (scenes) *Breathe - The Prodigy (scenes) *Busy Child - The Crystal Method (scenes) *Firestarter - The Prodigy (scenes) *High Roller - The Crystal Method (scenes) *I Think I'm Crystalized (The Crystal Method Extended Edit) - Garbage (scenes) *True Grit - The Crystal Method (scenes) *Collins Avenue - iMovie Song-Music *Fifth Avenue Stroll - iMovie Song-Music *Playful - iMovie Song-Music *44th Street - iMovie Song-Music *Torn Jeans - iMovie Song-Music *Headspin - iMovie Song-Music *Kickflip - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Barbeque Blues - iMovie Song-Music *Breakbeat - iMovie Song-Music *West Precinct - iMovie Song-Music *Yearbook - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Highlight Reel - iMovie Song-Music *Pastel Slide - iMovie Song-Music (used for plug) *Celestial Body - iMovie Song-Music *Wild Card - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Electric Rodeo - iMovie Song-Music *Chaise Lounge - iMovie Song-Music *Broadcast News - iMovie Song-Music (used for newscast) *iReport - iMovie Song-Music (used for newscast) *Roller Derby - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Galleria - iMovie Song-Music *East Ender - iMovie Song-Music *Three Pointer - iMovie Song-Music *Gelato - iMovie Song-Music *Medal Ceremony - iMovie Song-Music (used for PTV) *Midnite Dialog - iMovie Song-Music *Gleaming - iMovie Song-Music *Sanskrit - iMovie Song-Music *Run - YouTube Song-Music (scared scene) *Acoustic Sunrise - iMovie Song-Music *Sideman Strut - iMovie Song-Music *Island - iMovie Song-Music *Indulge - iMovie Song-Music *Swing City - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Spacey Club - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Lazy Day - iMovie Song-Music *Progressive House - iMovie Song-Music (used for segment) *Motocross - iMovie Song-Music (used for rock song) *Investigation - iMovie Song-Music (used for newscast) *Elysium - iMovie Song-Music (used for plug) *Buddy - iMovie Song-Music (used for A Taste of History) *Park Bench - iMovie Song-Music (used for A Taste of History) *Oath - iMovie Song-Music (scared scene) *Heroes - iMovie Song-Music (scared scene) *Neon - iMovie Song-Music *Pendulum - iMovie Song-Music (used for plug) *Block Rockin Beats - The Chemical Brothers ''RPN 9 Sked on February 3-4, 2019'' :Saturday :3 pm - 2017-18: MBA National Cup: RCPI-Negros Slashers vs, Cagayan de Oro Amigos (LIVE) :5 pm - 2017-18: MBA National Cup: Manila Metrostars vs. Pasig-Rizal Pirates (LIVE) :7 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters: Jennifer's Body :9 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters: Friends with Benefits :10:45 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters: Snowden :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :3 pm - 2017-18: MBA National Cup: Olongapo Volunteers vs. San Juan Knights (LIVE) :5 pm - 2017-18: MBA National Cup: Cebu Gems vs. Davao Eagles (LIVE) :7 pm - Kabarkada Mo: The RPN Relaunching TV Special (LIVE) (The Biggest Re-Launch in Philippine Television History!) :10:45 pm - Sunday's Big Event: RNB Fridays Live 2017 :12:45 am to 2 am - TV Shop